1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lights and reflector assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED and reflector assembly for use in signal applications, such as those used with railways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The railroad industry utilizes wayside signals to indicate authorization for trains to proceed or to stop at certain positions on railroad tracks. Such wayside signals have commonly utilized incandescent lamps to provide indications, such as to proceed or stop, to trains.
The use of incandescent lamps in wayside signals results in certain drawbacks. First, the life of incandescent lamps is relatively short, i.e., an incandescent lamp typically burns out in a relatively short period of time of approximately 6 to 12 months. This may be particularly problematic in wayside signals for railways as such signals may often be placed at remote locations along railway tracks. As a result, it is often inconvenient and time consuming for maintenance personnel to replace a burned out wayside signal. Additionally, any time a wayside signal burns out, safety concerns are raised and the use of certain railroad track sections may be prohibited, resulting in a loss of operating efficiency of the railway due to track re-routings. A further drawback with the use of incandescent lamps in wayside signals is that incandescent lamps are relatively energy inefficient.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved means for providing wayside signals for use with railways.